borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XXmedic01Xx
Weapon images Mmmm... Those look modded or photoshoped because the crimson destroyer shouldn't look like a torgue bastard and it should be AR520.G Crimson etc. MOst of the guns aren't material-to-manufacturer correct, as the maliwan guns should be All range of light blues/turquoise. All tha Vladof weapons have torgue clolours and they just look like side renders for ideas. Just to let you know. - BLObOrt 22:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : The pictures are from Gear Calc. All the weapons on it look like that. 22:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Mmm... plus The Blands 2 cover is awesome. xXmedic01Xx - The are my weapons in the game but the images are created by the gear calculator so I can post them here Sorry my Very bad take back all I said, Even delete it if you want I only realised that when I went to GearCalc BLObOrt 23:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Xxmedic01Xx - It's all right, it's my misttake for not saying it outright. Please do not overwrite existing images with GearCalc printouts. Also, said printouts are not allowed on the mainspace, so do not create random galleries for them. 05:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) xXmedic01Xx - sorry I really didn't know what it meant, and it wasn't random I couldn't get my weapons here any other way. yes, please avoid using web based images on main articles. you are welcome to use them on your pages provided you name them uniquely such as "rv xx swift revolver medic.png" or "rl twisted redemption GC.png". thank you. 15:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) xXmedic01Xx - I'll try that next time sorry about this and all. :not.to.worry. 16:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :xXmedic01Xx - just wondering but how do you make the userboxes that go at the end of each post? : seeUser:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/scratch#3 for examples. for installing see contribution history of users who have one (also explained on my talk page). 16:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) xXmedic01Xx - Thanks for this but how do you put it at the end of each post w/o doing it manually? :sorry. you may sign anything you say by typing four tildes ~~~~ before or after your statement. please use this on discussion and forums. :edit conflict: sig preferences. 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :xXmedic01Xx - well I made a userbox for my signature but how do I insert it for use? xXmedic01Xx 17:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : : :I GIVE UP!!!!! XXmedic01Xx 18:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) where did you put your sigbox? i dont see it in your contribs. 21:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I JUST DON'T GET IT!! XXmedic01Xx 21:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Mod Group I would like to start a group of people against modding and duping weapons. If anyone would like to help just contact me on this page. Thanks! : There are far too many people to get a hold of to join any potential group. Rest assured that if any a stray mod pops up, we will flame it lightly over a barbeque and feed it to the skags. 17:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Way to crush my hopes and dreams! Just kidding! I just want to see the whinny 12 year old modders burn, DO YOU HEAR ME, BURN!!!!! xXmedic01Xx 17:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Picture Hi Medic, just wanted to say nice avatar, I'm glad to see someone getting more use out of those elemental pictures. Thanks, I think that the elemental damage is the best part of the weapons (besides how cool they look). XXmedic01Xx 22:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering but did you make them? XXmedic01Xx 13:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I took the achievement pictures into photoshop and removed the borders and changed the element colors. I just made them for the element userboxes. I just didn't think they'd get much use after that. Well thanks because their awesome XXmedic01Xx 13:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Weapons Manufacturer Hey I wanted to start a section to talk about our favorite weapons manufacturer. Forum:Watercooler, type favourite manufacturer in the box and off you go. you may want to search for it already being here though. - Dr. F Yeah I probably should have looked first XXmedic01Xx 20:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :only if its already there. Signature Hi Medic. I can help with your sig, But it'll probably end up looking like this... Uberorb [[User:XXmedic01Xx|''XXmedic01Xx]] :dude, hes a medic. gotta have red and white crosses (and skull of course). ''The Evil Dr. F - [[User:XXmedic01Xx|''XXmedic01Xx]] Is this better? whipped it up in photoshop. That will be $7.95 plus tax. (Not really) Uberorb Thanks Man but how do you put it into your signature sorry if im not getting something that is super easy but if you could help it would be great. XXmedic01Xx 14:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I guess it would help if you knew what to put in the sig box... Ok Medic. Here's how you do this... Go to more in the top right and click on preferences. Enter the code below into the signature box and then check custom underneath it. Orb P.S. Be sure to hit save! Here are the links to your sig pages. Reference page. contains template: XXmedic01Xx/Sig Page with actual code: XXmedic01Xx/Sig2 Feel free to change to colors as well! just go to Sig2 and put in different colors! This page contains many different colors to choose from. Also: Please leave your signature below when you do this, so I can check for errors. all you need to do is add three tidles ~~~ Thanks so much! Medic Hmmm, something is wrong... 6 lines of code are showing up in source mode. All you did was Four tidles ~~~~ right? Uberorb Thats what I did. Medic Well, something is wrong, (not your fault). When I edit a page that you have signed with your sig, it's not inserting a template, but the code for it and it's taking up 6 lines of code. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong. Uberorb Does it matter if it does that? Medic '''Yes it does', because this makes it harder to tidy pages up. Do you have a reference page for your sig? Here's how it should look like. page = all the content it should have User:XXmedic01Xx/sig = (that whole bunch of code) User:XXmedic01Xx/sig2 = signature preferences = 15:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Damn this edit conflict bullshit. 15:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay [[User:XXmedic01Xx|''XXmedic01Xx'']] 15:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes. If anyone else edits a page after you, they have to do it in source mode, which a lot of people don't know how to use. Uberorb Try re-entering the code again into the signature box in preferences, I redid the links, it should hopefully work. Did it work? 15:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I still cant go into rich text editing (normal mode) because of the sigs above, but it is working! your sig is just showing up as a template. Thank you for your time and help! 15:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Medic, did you just change the preferences? Nags is right, but I had the pages flipped, so you should have as the code in the signature box. (your code is showing up as 6 lines of code again) Yes I did and I just now changed it back 15:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's showing up as a template again. Just leave a message on My talk page so I can be 100% sure it's correct. Ok, it is working perfectly. It is appearing as a template - as it should and not going into source mode. You are all set! Thanks 18:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi, There has been heaps of changes on the wiki since you last visited. Thanks for comming back! 12:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC)